


Thanksgiving Blizzard (Part Three)

by skymageariel



Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [19]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Gen, Modern AU, School, Thanksgiving, fiiller, school au, snowstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymageariel/pseuds/skymageariel
Summary: Thanksgiving day is coming to a close, and the gang has no way to get to Amaya’s and Janai’s in time
Relationships: Rayllum (The Dragon Prince)
Series: 31 days of The Dragon Prince [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946767
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Thanksgiving Blizzard (Part Three)

“MY CAR!”

“Soren, I know you're upset, but there are other ways to handle this,” Claudia said, putting her head in her hands. 

“BUT IT'S MY CAR!” he shouted, pacing the ground where it had once been. “I can’t believe someone would do this to me! You know what-“ he swiveled around, jabbing a finger at Claudia. “I bet someone  _ stole  _ it”

“How could someone steal a car without gas?” she rubbed her eyes, tired.

“Oh, yeah.” He sat in the snow, scratching an invisible beard in thought. “Well, then what happened to my car!”

“It probably got towed,” Rayla piped up. “It was just sitting here empty, they probably thought it was an abandoned vehicle.”

“But it wasn’t!” Soren groaned. “And now it’s gone, what am I gonna do?” He fell back into the snow, limbs outstretched like a starfish. 

“Call the tow company,” Claudia suggested.

“There’s no service!”

“We just got back from a gas station! It wouldn't be too hard to go back!”

“But I’m coooooold!”

“We’ll be colder if we stay here, we should go back.” Claudia turned back, brushing past Callum and Rayla as she stormed off. “This is your fault, by the way!” she said to Callum.

“Yikes,” he muttered, annoyed, “I didn’t ask you to follow me.” 

“Well, we happen to care about you a lot, unfortunately. Now let's just get back so we can call someone to get us out of here.” Claudia marched down the street as snow continued to fall to the ground at an alarming rate. The winds around them were picking up, and balls of ice began to hit the ground.

“I guess we better hurry,” Rayla said, making a step forward (thus dragging Callum with her, since they were still sharing his coat). “Soren, are you coming?”

“No,” he groaned. “Just leave me here.”

“Come on, Soren.”

“Fine.” 

As they walked, they made sure to stay close together. Every step was a gamble, the road they walked continued to get icier and more dangerous. Hail had begun hitting the earth at an alarming rate hitting their heads as they went. Not to mention the fact that they were all miserable. Soren was mad that his car was stolen, Claudia was upset at the sheer misfortune of it all, Rayla was fed up with the siblings constant bickering, and Callum was pissed that he got blamed for the whole situation. It wasn’t his fault! It was an accident- he just wanted to find help. They were stuck there, what else was he supposed to do?

The light of the town loomed closer, gas station in view. Though they’d walked half the way there, the cold had slowed them down to a snail’s pace, making it feel like they’d made no progress at all. 

“You know,” Soren said as they got closer, “This wouldn’t have happened if Mr. Goodman here hadn’t decided to develop a hero complex.” 

“Shut up, Soren,” Claudia scolded.

“Oh, me shut up? Was it not you ten minutes ago who pointed the blame?”

“I’m just not in the mood to argue right now.”

“So now we’re arguing on  _ your  _ terms now? What next, I bake you cookies every time you crave chocolate?”

“Soren-“

“Let me be angry at the kid in peace, dammit.”

“You can be angry at him in peace and quiet. I am too tired for this.”

“You don’t tell me what to do!”

“Would both of you knock it off!” Rayla yelled, smacking Soren in the back of a head. “This situation’s bad enough, we don’t need to assign blame, nor do we need to argue about it.” She turned to Callum. “It was your fault, though.”

“That’s it! I’m done.” He pulled his arm out of the sleeve he was wearing, crossing his arms and stomping his way ahead. “I try to help, and everything falls apart. Have fun without me!” He dissapeared in the snow, leaving Claudia, Soren, and Rayla behind. They glanced at one another and shrugged. They’d find him eventually.

—

They did not find him eventually. They walked into the gas station for the second time that night, and Callum was nowhere to be found. Supposedly.

“Woah, back so soon?” Terry asked from behind the counter. “And where’d the fourth one go?”

“Give it up, Ter,” Claudia slammed her fists on the counter, interrogation style. “We know he’s here.” 

“Yo, chill,” he laughed nervously, “I don’t know where he is.”

“CALLUM!” Soren cupped his hands around his mouth. “WE KNOW YOU’RE HERE!”

“Please stop yelling in the store,” Terry asked. “Don’t make me report you to my manager.”

“Ooh, your manager, ooh I’m so scared, ooh,” Soren teased. “Callum’s in the back, isn’t he.”

“No I’m not, go away!” came a voice from behind the back door. The group looked at one another, slightly annoyed. 

“Callum, we’re sorry!” Claudia yelled to the back, deadpan and tired. 

“No, you’re not!”

“He’s right,” Soren grumbled. “I’m not sorry.”

“I heard that!” 

“Way to go, Soren,” Rayla said. “Now we’re not going anywhere.” 

“What happened in the thirty minutes you were gone?” Terry asked, raising his eyebrows. “I’ve seen you people bicker, but this is something else.” 

“My car got towed, and it’s Callum’s fault, and now he’s mad at us,” Soren said. “If he would just own up and apologize, we could get out of here.”

Terry sighed. “Come on, guys, you know he hates getting blamed for stuff. You say stuff like this, it’s going to lead to a meltdown.”

“Hey!” Callum yelled from the back. “I can hear you!”

“You know what?” Claudia held up her hands in defeat. “If we cooperate with him, maybe we can just ask Amaya to come pick us up and deal with the towed van tomorrow.”

“Oh, you guys aren’t leaving,” Terry chuckled. “Roads are closed everywhere. We’re kinda stuck here.”

“What?” the group chorused. 

“Oh, yeah. The blizzard's really bad, no one’s supposed to be on the roads at all.” He pulled a spray bottle and towel out from under the counter and began wiping down the back counter. The group all sat in silence. They were stuck there. After a moment, the door to the back room swung open, and Callum appeared behind the counter. His phone was raised to his ear- making a call.

“Hey, Janai.” He paused as Janai spoke on the other line. “Yeah, yeah, we’re okay. We’re at a gas station, just past exit 54.” He laughed at something she said. “Yeah, I knew they’d be worried. Could you tell Amaya we’re okay?” He paused. “Thanks. Could you give the phone to Ezran for a sec? Okay, thank you.” He bit his lip, tapping his foot on the ground. “Hi, Ez!” His voice was brighter. “Listen, I wanted to let you know that we… probably won’t make it in time.” Shouts came from the other line. “Yeah, I know, but… It looks like I’m gonna miss this year.” Callum hung his head, fidgeting with his shirt sleeve. “I’m sorry. I tried to get here as fast as I could, but- I know, I know. I’m sorry. Try to enjoy the night without me, okay?” After a whispered goodbye, Callum hung up, shoving his phone in his back pocket. Everyone was staring. “What?”

Soren forced a frown. “It’s still your fault.” 

“Yeah,” Callum sighed. “It is.” 

“Well what now?” Rayla asked. “We’re stuck here, aren’t we?” 

“I say we make our own Thanksgiving dinner here!” Callum smiled, coming out from behind the counter. “We’ve got food, each other, Terry’s here-“

“‘Sup.”

“Pick out the stuff you want, it’s on me. We’ll celebrate here.”

“Celebrating colonizers,” Claudia complained, though she shuffled off into one of the aisles.

“Yay! More gummies!” Soren said, rushing to the candies. Rayla smiled at the group, each person starting to lighten up. 

“So,” she began, stepping closer to Callum. “How’s Ezran?”

“He’s pretty upset, actually,” he replied. “Every year, on Thanksgiving, he and I roast marshmallows by the fireplace. I used to do it with my mom, and he and I kinda carried on the tradition.”

“That’s… really sweet, actually.”

“That’s why I wanted to get us out of here so quickly,” Callum explained. “I didn’t wanna miss it.” 

“I’m sorry about this,” Rayla said. “I didn’t mean to point the blame.”

“It’s okay, you were right. Now let's go get something to eat, shall we?” He gestured towards the aisles of junk foods and ice cream. “We’ve got everything you could imagine.”

“Can I get some stuff too?” Terry asked from behind the counter. “I’m part of the adventure, right?”

“Sure, Ter, go nuts.”

“Don’t call me ‘Ter’.”

“Sorry, Ter.”

“I’ll kill you.” he stepped out from behind the counter, making himself a cup of coffee. 

They spent the next few hours sitting on a gas station floor, eating Doritos and gummy candies until they felt sick. It was definitely a Thanksgiving for the scrapbooks- five kids, hijacking a closed gas station. They’d almost forgotten about Soren’s missing car.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! i really hope u liked this lol- also just a preface that Terry is a namedrop from the creators of a character coming up in s4, so i thought i’d add him to be fun lmao


End file.
